Hunters and Preys
by kamaleen
Summary: After Ahsoka left the Order, everything seemed to be normal until a message was delivered to the Jedi Temple, telling that now Ahsoka was in the hand of Darth Maul, and he wanted to exchange her for Obi-Wan. None had agreed to trade or to act but Anakin and Rex acted anyway. And despite the obvious disagreements, Obi-Wan agreed to go into the trap. Maul/Obi-Wan, Rex/Ahsoka
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka is one of my favourite characters in Star Wars the Clone Wars. I was very sad to see her gone. But it's better than seeing her killed in Order 66 anyway.

Actually, I have thought about writing a fanfiction about her since I watched the last episode of season 5. But that time I had to study for the entrance exams, so the ideas're all kept until I have finished all the exams.

For Maul, he's one of my favourite characters too. I thought I cried when I saw that Savage was killed and Maul would become Darth Sidious's weapon again. No, even that he's evil, I think he deserved something better. So I changed somethings about his species in this fanfiction to make Savage survived from the fight with Darth Sidious. I'm thinking about pairing Savage up with Feral, however, I'm still considering about should I bring Feral back or not. How do you guys think? Please let me know in the reviews if you guys want Feral back or not and what should I improve into the story.

* * *

Hunters and Preys

Chapter I

* * *

Ahsoka was walking around while checking the space ship schedule. It had been weeks since she had left the Jedi Order. Desperated, confusing and hopeless, Ahsoka didn't know how she ended up at Senator Amidala's place. Amidala let her stayed for weeks, even offered her places and lifes in Naboo. The senator even offered a life working with her if she wanted to start her new life in politics and peace keeping that didn't come from slaughtering droids.

However, Ahsoka refused politely, said that she didn't want to cause more troubles and she wanted nothing to do with politics. Ahsoka knew she needed some places, far away from the Clone War and everything that she lived with nearly all of her life. So she said good-bye to Amidala, thanked her for not telling her former master that she's here, and booked herself a trip to somewhere far away. Ahsoka knew she needed a break. And her destination was the planet in the neutral sectors where wars between the Republic and the Separatists hadn't reached, yet.

After another round of pacing around in the station, the ship arrived. It's a medium size traveling ship, not new or old.

"Well, it's time to go."

Ahsoka sighed and took her last look at Coruscant. Her eyes lingered at the view of the Jedi Temple for seconds before she stepped into the ship. Ahsoka gave her ticket to the officer and got to her seat. She put her seatbelt on and closed her eyes. Ahsoka didn't want to look at Coruscant when the ship took off or anything, she's just afraid she might change her mind.

* * *

Ahsoka didn't know how long she had been closing her eyes and blocking all sensation away to sink into a meditation which she hoped would bring her peace. But when she opened them again, the ship was coming out of the hyperspace. It had reached its first destination. Ahsoka sighed and looked around, she might have left the Order, but the training was still with her. Observing the environment around her was one thing she did until it became her habit. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Ahsoka let herself relax and sank back to her seat.

Hours passed while the ship visited many planets, more people had gotten off. Ahsoka sank herself to the meditation and thoughts, let the time flew. The planet she's going was at the edge of the system that was new, young and virgin. Its people were primitive and the ships went there only for some plants to make medicine. Ahsoka hoped that she would find peace there, at least for a while.

* * *

The ship finally arrived at the planet she would be staying. Ahsoka got off the ship while the merchant that had come to take the harvest of the farmers here got in. The ship left and wouldn't come back for 15 days. Ahsoka sighed and walked into the small village, looking for the place where she had rent for her staying.

If not counting the local people here (which were primitive), there was only around 200 people living in this planet, the major career was planting herbs that only grew in the earth here. Herbs were used for making medicines, they traded it for supplies they couldn't find in this planet.

Ahsoka walked into the village for 5 minutes until she was in front of a small shop.

The owner was an old female Twi'lek. Her skin was pale pink and her eyes was light brown. A smile tucked at her lips when she saw Ahsoka.

"Miss Chela, I presume?"

"Yes, dear"

Chela smiled and rose up from her seat.

"And you are Miss Tano who rent the room in the third floor for 2 months?"

"Yes"

Ahsoka anwered and walked in to the small shop. Miss Chela took her to her room that was the only room on the third floor. The second floor was where the kitchen was and where Miss Chela slept. The the shop was at the ground level, the storage was behind the building might be small, but it's comfy.

The kind Twi'lek also offered breakfast and dinner, saying that since her sister's son, the only family she had left since they fled from wars, built his place at the field outside the village where he planted herbs and stayed there. The shop was too lonely for her. At first Ahsoka refused, but the old lady still stood her ground until Ahsoka had to agree, only in the condition that she would work here to pay for the meals.

After Ahsoka put her belonging in place, she started exploring the village. The people here were friendly, even the primitive that came to trade products from the jungle with some food and fabric. Ahsoka walked until she reached the planting ground and smiled to the view of beautiful hills where farmers planted herbs and vegetable. A stream that helped growing herbs and plants was not far away, also feeding the village with fish. It's so beautiful and peaceful, a perfect place.

However, the former padawan didn't sense darkness that was on this planet, waiting for chances to reveal itself.

* * *

A month passed by, and Ahsoka enjoyed it.

The former padawan found her new life here full of peace. After few days for adapting, Ahsoka had settled her routine here. She woke up around 6 am, breakfast around 6:30 before helping Miss Chela with the shop [even that she said her payment was already the meal, Miss Chela still wanted to give her credits to buy things].

Around 10:00 AM she would go for a run around the village and the planting fields, helping some farmers with their job if needed. But mostly, after her exercise she would go to the garage, the only blacksmith and garage in the village and helped them with her knowledge. She often ate with the mechanics or just bought the food from shops around. After that Ahsoka would stay at the garage if needed, went for a walk, or just went back to Miss Chela's shop. Dinner time was around 6:00 PM and after that, Ahsoka would read something or listen to the radio before going to bed.

The former padawan didn't think that anything would happen to her and the planet she was living on now. And changes had come with a strike from the dark.

* * *

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

It had been two months and a week since Ahsoka decided to leave the Order. Everything looked normal, but it was obvious that something was wrong. And what was wrong was so obvious that even the younglings could see. It was Anakin Skywalker.

The Jedi knight was known for friendly smiles and jokes when he came to help teaching the younglings. After Ahsoka left he came to help without friendly smiles or bright smiles. He just smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. But the younglings knew about the bomb, Ahsoka and Barris, so they didn't ask.

Anakin also spoke less and less to others. He spent more time meditation and walked around in the garden. At first, everything was acceptable, but it seemed that the wound in Anakin's mind was deeper than they had expected. Two months had passed and Anakin had shown no sight of recovering. His condition worried Obi-Wan and the council. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin thought of Ahsoka not just a padawan, but a family. For Anakin, she was a younger sister that would cheer him up in his darknest mood. But now she was gone.

* * *

"Has Anakin improved anything yet?"

One day at the council, after discussing about the younglings training, Obi-Wan was caught off guard by Mace Windu sudden question. The question that worried many of them. Obi-Wan looked around and saw other Jedis were looking at him curiously, waiting for an answer too. In the end, he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

Obi-Wan answered.

"I notice that he meditates more often." Master Plo Koon said. "And I assume that he was seeking for Ahsoka more than trying to clear his mind."

Silent sank down after Master Plo Koon had finished his sentence. Everyone was silent for a moment before a technicians called in to tell them that there was a transmition came in for the Jedi council.

"A transmition was from an unknown sourse." Mace Windu frowned. "Sent directly to the Temple."

"See it in the other room, we should."

Master Yoda said softly and got up. The others followed him to the room where they usually used for discussing wars' matters.

* * *

There were not only the council members that appeared there, also other Jedi knights that were in the Temple, including Anakin Skywalker.

When they were all ready, the message was showed. At first it came just a soft beap of something, and then someone stepped into the screen.

"Darth Maul"

Obi-Wan felt his mouth opened wthout anticipation. Others also stared at the hologram wide eyes.

Darth Maul didn't say anything. He just turned to his left and yanked something, someone covered in dark fabric, to the camera. After that the fabric was torn off, revealing an unconscious Ahsoka Tano in the Zabrak's arms.

"Ahsoka!"

Anakin shouted and took a step forward to the hologram. Obi-Wan and others sensed panic rushing from him throught the force. It's not wise to let his emotion flow happened. But it was acceptable.

'I send this message for trading.'

Finally, Darth Maul in the message spoke. His voice was smooth, but cold and bloodlust. Even that it's a hologram, they were able to see his grin.

'Give me Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you will have her back.'

With that, the message ended. Everyone was silent. Questions were rushing in each minds.

_How did he get her?_

_Where are they?_

_Is he alone or does he have back ups?_

_Is Ahsoka harmed?_

However, the most important question was; _what will they do?_

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you very much for the favs, reviews and follows! It means a lot to me.

Please tell me in the reviews what do you think about this fanfiction and what should I improve.

Sorry that this chapter will be focus on Ahsoka and her life at her new place, others will join her in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hunters and Preys

Chapter II –

* * *

A week before the message was delivered to the Temple

"Good morning Miss Chela"

Ahsoka said while she entered the kitchen. Miss Chela was cooking breakfast. Her nephew was there, setting the table. Ahsoka was curious, normally she would meet him only at the field. But she also remembered he saying he would pay a visit after she helped him harvested the last roll of herbs yesterday.

"Good morning my dear." Miss Chela smiled while her son finished setting the table and helped her serving breakfast. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes" Ahsoka nodded before she turned to greet Mykkla, Miss Chela's nephew. "Good morning Mykkla, how is the field?"

"Nothing out of ordinary." Mykkla smiled back. He was a pale blue Twi'lek who was known of friendliness. "Today is the preparation day. Will you go to the square? I assume that aunt has told you."

"Preparation day?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Miss Chela gave Ahsoka an apologetic smile. "The day after tomorrow is the day we celebrate for our harvesting season before winter. Tomorrow is the last day of harvesting. After that we will live with fishing and supplies in the storage for 3 months before winter will say goodbye. And there will be a celebration for the end of winter as well."

"There will be dances, food and everything we can put in." Mykkla said. "You know, a town where everyone knows everyone. Our population grows slow but I prefer it likes this. It's peaceful, not like the rest of the galaxy."

Ahsoka nodded. Her heart dropped a bit when thinking of her past life. However, Miss Chela spoke before she could sink herself more into her memories.

"Well, enough with the sadness." Miss Chela smiled. "Eat and we'll go out. I don't think the shop will need a lot of decoration. You two should go to help decorating the square if you want. I'll decorate the shop myself."

"I will."

Ahsoka nodded, she had nothing special to do anyway. Mykkla nodded and said that he was going after he went to help some of his friends who still didn't finish harvesting.

* * *

After breakfast, Ahsoka helped with the dishes and went outside. No shop was opened today. Everywhere had an air of happiness and joy. People walked around or decorated their buildings and the street. Ahsoka also saw ships arrived and many young people got out. She remembered Miss Chela telling her that some young people had left the planet to find jobs that paid more and some adventures. They would come back when the celebration was near.

"Do you need a hand?"

Ahsoka went to a group of small children who were trying to hang something to the buildings around the street. The kids smiled at her and hold up there hand for her to carry them up to hang those decorations. Around them, people walking around, smiling and talking, peace and joy spread around.

It's not long before Mykkla and his friends arrived at the square. Ahsoka helped them with decoration. She hadn't told anyone about her past, but she did show some of her acrobat skills which impressed many people here.

* * *

In the afternoon, after eating lunch, Ahsoka was hanging from the building with one hand holding a ribbon, another holding to the window when someone approached her.

"Miss Tano? Do you have a minute?"

"Yes?"

Ahsoka answered before attached the ribbon to the wall and jumped down. The one calling her was an old woman she remembered selling some vegetable in the market [the only market in the village as well].

"I need something for the soup that will be serve in the celebration." The old lady said. Ahsoka remembered hearing somebody said that the food in the celebration would all be free, prepared by some king ladies in the village. "But I'm afraid that what are still in the storage won't be enough. Can you go get them for us please?"

"Sure, just tell me what and where."

Ahsoka smiled and the old lady quickly gave her the list.

"Normally we will trade them from the local people here." The old lady said. "But they won't come here until the winter has ended and my legs fail me to go in the jungle to get them myself. Thank you so much Miss Tano."

"It's my pleasure."

Ahsoka smiled to her before looked at the list. On the list were three type of roots and four types of fruits in the jungle that she knew.

"Well, shouldn't be hard to find."Ahsoka nodded and spoke to herself. "I will be back before the evening."

* * *

"Ok, just one more to go!"

After an hour of searching for fruits and roots in the jungle, Ahsoka had nearly everything in the list. She was thinking about going to the left or the right when she sensed something through the Force.

Someone was sending SOS through the Force, asking for help.

"How come…"

Ahsoka blinked. She stood there, stood still and listened to the force. Sometimes people who were sensitive with the Force could send out their SOS through the Force when they're panic without them knowing it. But it also could be a trap to catch a Jedi too. In the end, Ahsoka decided to follow it even that her instinct told her to walk away.

After walking for minutes, Ahsoka found herself standing in front of a broken ship. She put her bag down, spotted the last fruit on the list she had to get on a tree nearby. Ahsoka slowly approached the damage ship. It's still hot and full with smoke. However, her sensitive auditory system picked up a faint breath. It's shallow and short, showing that the owner was choking from smoke and dying. Quickly, Ahsoka pulled the door plate off and got into the ship. It's not a big ship, capable for traveling with no more than 3-4 passengers. She walked pass the first room at the back of the ship to the second room which was where the controller was.

In that room, a figure in black tunic was laying with its face to the broken controller. Its body was in the chair that was half collapsed. Ahsoka walked near the body and held it up. Sensing that the ship was going to explore soon, she hurried dragged it out of there.

Ahsoka dragged the figure out to lay under the tree. She checked that it's breathing and went to get the last fruit in the list. After that, Ahsoka walked to the figure laying on the ground and pulled the hood that covered its face off.

It's a red skin male Zabrak with black tattoos, white horns and strong well built body. Ahsoka thought he somehow looked familiar. However, she put that thought away while searching for his wounds. When she found none, she was worried by the idea of injuries in his internal organs. Ahsoka was thinking about what to do when the Zabrak opened his eyes.

"Where am I?"

The voice was hoarse, cold and somehow made Ahsoka shivered. But she strengthened herself up and spoke.

"Fenaria, Lymba Sysytem, one of the smallest system of the Republic, more of a neutral system no one cares about much."

"I'm Feral." The Zabrak said with a softened voice. "So, you helped me out of my ship?"

"Yes" Ahsoka nodded. "I'm Ahsoka. Do you need a hand?"

"Yes, thank you."

The red skin Zabrak nodded and Ahsoka helped him stood up. Ahsoka got her bag and put one of his arm around her shoulder to help supporting his weight.

"There is a village not far away." Ahsoka said and started walking. "There is a clinic. I will have a doctor checks you up. I hope there isn't any internal damage while you got only scratches on the outside."

"Thank you" The Zabrak nodded. "I have been planning to spend my holiday on Fenaria, didn't expect the landing trip to be unacceptable."

"It happens all the time, don't worry." Ahsoka smiled. "By the way, you should be thankful that you survived that crash. I've seen ships crashed and explored. Yours just nearly explore."

However, there was an explosive sound after Ahsoka finished her sentence. The former padawan smiled to the Zabrak and he smiled back.

* * *

It's already dark when Ahsoka and the Zabrak arrived at the village. Mykkla and Chela that were thinking about going after her were the first to approach. Ahsoka explained why she was late and Mykkla quickly took the Zabrak to the clinic. Ahsoka and Chela took the fruits and roots to the old lady who was worrying about Ahsoka safety before going to the clinic as well. Ahsoka wanted to make sure that the Zabrak was okay.

* * *

"There is no internal damage." The doctor who was an old light brown skin male Zabrak told Ahsoka, Chela, Mykkla and his patient. "Don't worry, Zabraks are stronger than you think. He had only bruises all around his body which will heal in no time."

"Thank you Lokka"

Chela thanked the doctor and they all walked out of the clinic. Ahsoka turned to the red skin Zabrak that was now capable of walking by himself.

"Feeling better?"

"A lot" The Zabrak nodded. "Thanks"

"No need to." Ahsoka shrugged. "By the way, you said you're staying here?"

"I'm planning on sleeping in my ship while staying here." The Zabrak said. "It looks like I have to rent a place then."

"You can stay with us."

Miss Chela said, offering with kindest that was in her nature. But her nephew frowned.

"But where would you be staying then aunt?"

"Don't worry Mykkla, I can sleep in the basement."

"Aunt, the basement hadn't been cleaned for years! He can stay at my place."

"And he had to take longer trip to get to the celebration while he's injured? Nonsense!"

They continued to argue while Ahsoka watched with amusement. Suddenly, the Zabrak tucked at her right arm.

"Please tell them I will find some place, I can't let them afford this."

The Zabrak said but Ahsoka shook her head.

"Miss Chela is one of the most stubborn person I have never met. Don't worry, you won't win a fight with her if she had decided. Trust me, I have tried."

* * *

In the end, Chela and Mykkla had agreed that Feral would be staying with them and they would clean the basement tonight for him to stay. Ahsoka and Feral wanted to help with the cleaning but Mykkla and Chela shooed them away, telling them not to interfere with their hospitality.

* * *

In the morning, Ahsoka woke up to find Feral helping Chela in the kitchen. The Zabrak looked normal and healthy. After that they went out with Mykkla, helped the villagers preparing for the celebration.

Ahsoka noted something from the red skin Zabrak. He's agile, strong and skilled in acrobat. There were more than 3 times the Zabrak scaled up to the top pf the building in less than 3 seconds. However, Zabraks were known of their high physical strength, so Ahsoka wasn't surprised much. They helped the preparation until the sun set. Many people retired for the night. Ahsoka walked to Chela's home with Feral. He wasn't talking nor her, they just walked together.

"It's fun." Ahsoka finally said. "Did you have fun too?"

"Very much" Feral nodded. His voice was smooth but it held something mysterious which Ahsoka couldn't explain while she thought liked that. "I'm looking forward to the celebration tomorrow."

"Me too."

Ahsoka answered. They had reached the shop and after dinner, they both retired for the night.

* * *

The celebration next day was fantastic. Ahsoka hadn't been to the heart-warming party liked this before and she loved it. Everywhere she saw joy and celebration. Free food all around the square, children running around playing and dancing.

In the evening it was time for dance. Ahsoka had danced with a group of children, Mykkla and his friends, Chela and Feral. Everything was liked a dream. The light after the sun had gone was from candles only, making everything shined under the yellow light that wasn't seen often, not liked the eerily electric blue light that could be seen in every part of Coruscant.

However, Ahsoka didn't know that the darkness was approaching.

* * *

"This is fun."

Ahsoka said while she went to the dancing floor with Feral again. He smiled back, but Ahsoka sensed that it's more than a smile.

"Yes, it is." Feral said, then gave her a genuine smile. "I love this place."

"Me too"

Ahsoka said while Feral helped her to swing her body with the song. The soft yellow light made his red skin shined with a softer shade of red than it was.

"Maybe next year I will come back here." Feral said after the song ended. "I think I will retire for the night."

"But the celebration hasn't ended!" Ahsoka pointed at the clock on the wall at the other side of the square. "We still have nearly an hour! Come on! There are still ladies who want to dance with you."

To make her point clear, Ahsoka gestured to the other edge of the dance floor where there stood 4 females, a Twi'lek, a human, a Zeltron and a Kiffar.

"I don't think that they will prefer a Zabrak likes me."

Feral said emotionlessly but amusement was showed brightly in his eyes.

"Come on Feral!" Ahsoka pouted and started dragging the man to them. "They're at the square when you showed your super ability in acrobat by scaling up those walls to put on the final decoration. I saw their gaping mouth and wide eyes. Not even counted when you took your shirt off to wipe those sweat and showed that incredible body. Admitted it Feral, you're damn sexy."

"You're exaggerating."

The red skin Zabrak chuckled but let Ahsoka dragged him to those girls anyway.

"I'm not!"

Ahsoka laughed before she pushed Feral to those girls and turned to go with a group of children that asked her to go dance with them.

* * *

After midnight, Ahsoka, Feral, Mykkla and Chela went back. Because Mykkla was too tired to go back to his place, he would bunk with Feral at the basement. They said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Ahsoka collapsed on her bed and yawned, this was a long good day.

Two hours later, no one saw a Zabrak walked out of the small shop. He walked slowly, always blended into the shadow of the night. After he was out of the village area, he ran.

* * *

After twenty minutes of running throught the jungle, the red skin Zabrak reached a caved in the mountain, not far from the village much. He pushed some rocks away to reveal a secret basement entrance at the ground. The Zabrak pushed it opened and went down, carefully slid it shut.

The Zabrak walked down the long corridor which was illuminated by electric blue light along both side of the wall. The door at the end of the corridor slid opened softly and shut when he walked into the room. The room was empty, but there were four doors on four wall, including the door he just walked in. The Zabrak walked into the room on his right. The room was wide and had less decoration. However, it's still capable enough to be a 'bedroom'.

Another Zabrak was sleeping on the bed at the middle of the room. His skin was yellow, black tattoos decorated his skin. His breath was shallow and short, but he's still alive. He wore nothing and had white soft fabric covered his lower half. An oxygen mask was on his face along with many tubes and sensors on his upper body. The screen near the bed was showing his blood pressure, pulse and other stuffs.

Darth Maul who introduced himself to a young Torgruta as Feral watched his brother slept. He then walked to watch the monitor near the bed that showed his condition. His brother was still alive and was recovering, his former master had underestimated the Zabrak's ability to recover. However, it didn't happen to every Zabraks anyway.

"I just understand it, brother."

He then spoke softly to his sleeping brother.

"I'm not a Sith, not now, but no way I will let the dark side uses me again."

A cruel smile appeared on his face.

"And I will make all of them pay. My former master, those Mandalorians and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

Snow arrived the day after the celebration. Children were excited while adults prepared fishing equipment.

"There will be a huge group of fish migrated to the South at the start of every winter." Chela told Ahsoka while they helped Mykkla carried net and baits out of the storage. "Everyone will go fishing. Do you want to come?"

"Yes"

Ahsoka nodded with a smile on her face. Miss Chela smiled back. This girl was so energetic and Chela liked her a lot. The Twi'lek watched the girl walked with Mykkla to the stream before she turned to the Zabrak that was sitting still at the shop.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Chela asked and the Zabrak shook his head.

"No, I would rather stay here." The Zabrak answered. "Don't worry Miss Chela, I will take care of the shop."

"Thank you dear"

Chela thanked him before hurried after others to the stream. Darth Maul watched her walked away before he let a dark smile appeared on his face.

Nothing had gone out of his plan.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thanks again for the favs, reviews and follows.

Reviews always get me to update quicker and I really want to know how you guys think of my first Star Wars : the Clone wars fanfiction and what I should improve.

And, in this chapter, someone had revealed his true identity...

Enjoy!

* * *

Hunters and Preys

Chapter III

* * *

The day after the message was delivered to the Temple.

Anakin Skywalker was angry, very angry. He had spent 10 minutes yelling at the Jedi council until Obi-Wan had to drag him out. He couldn't believe it. The Jedi council would do NOTHING because there was a request from the Republic. The Republic suddnly needed them to immediately go help in the battle of some system that had been occurred a week ago. And the Republic also had a request to them to escort senators for a peace talk with some Separatists systems that wanted to change side.

'Millions of people are going to die if we don't go. We need you, Luminara and Obi-Wan to escort the senators to their destination and join us at the battle in Lorrex System. Obi-Wan and you will stay with the senators, to ensure that the peace talk won't be disturb.'

Anakin remembered Mace Windu said calmly from the seat he was on. Well, actually it was his hologram because now he and master Yoda were on their way to the Lorrex System. Damn the Separatist and damn those senators! Why did they have to choose the time for peace talk right now. They should have realized it long ago!

'Let you go rescue young Tano, I want to. Millions of life come first, I have to admit.'

Yoda's words was still stuck in his head. Anakin sighed furiously while walking to the hanger. The ship was waiting for him and Obi-Wan. Luminara was already on the cruiser that would take the senators and them to their destination.

"This is nonsense!"

Anakin muttered loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear but not enough for others.

"I understand your anger." Obi-Wan said. "And I would like to say the same. But, it's me they're after not you. Maybe…"

"Don't ever think of going alone!" Anakin nearly shouted at his former master. "I'm not letting you do that!"

"I know." Obi-Wan sighed. He stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Let's go, Luminara is waiting for us."

"I wish I can just go help Ahsoka." Anakin said, desperation and worries showed in his eyes. "What will he do to her? She's strong but she's just a kid."

"Believe in her Anakin." Obi-Wan squeezed his former padawan's shoulder. "You must believe that she will be able to survive. This is all we can do now."

* * *

However, after they got on the cruiser and met Amidala who was one of the senators going for peace talk, the senator agreed to help them got out. With Amidala's help and an agreement from master Plo Koon, 10 minutes later Anakin, Rex, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan were on a starship heading out to where the Lymba Sysytem was.

To their surprise, Master Plo Koon who had just got back from his earlier battle and should be resting came to the cruiser before it took off. He said he was asked to come helped them in the peace mission by master Yoda.

Master Plo Koon was the one who secretly told them to go. He said master Yoda had sensed that Anakin might abandoned this mission and went to find Ahsoka alone. So he secretly sent Plo Koon for the replacement just in case. Master Plo Koon promised that he would explain it to the council and Luminara. And Coby also confirmed that he would keep everything under control even if some Separatists decided to change their minds. That was enough to make Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex left without any peace missions troubled their minds.

For Rex, Anakin thought that he deserved to know since he's one of Ahsoka's best friends. Obi-Wan didn't agree but he didn't say anything. And with the help from senator Amidala and R2-D2, they had tracked Ahsoka to where she headed a month ago from her ship booking history.

* * *

Two days before the message was delivered to the Temple.

Ahsoka was having fun fishing with others when Feral appeared.

"Hi! I didn't expect you would come since the first day of fishing you said you're not much into it."

Ahsoka said joyfully while helping Mykkla carried the fish they caught to the containment. It was snowing lightly everywhere, but it's not cold enough for the water to freeze. Snowflakes had made themselves at home on Feral's horn in an adorable way before Feral shook them off. The Zabrak stopped shaking his head and spoke quietly.

"Doctor Lokka is ill. He requires some herbs to make medicine for himself. I want to help him. So I come here to tell that I won't be at the shop with you all come back."

"He is ill?"

Ahsoka and Mykkla asked with worriness. Lokka was one of their oldest and smartest people here. He was also the best doctor in the village.

"I will help you find those herbs." Ahsoka said. "Is his condition bad?"

"Not much, but he should have the medicine as soon as possible." Feral said and pulled the list out of his shirt. "Here, the herbs he requires."

"They're not so hard to find." Ahsoka looked at the list and turned to Mykkla. "Mykkla…"

"Just come back before dinner." Mykkla said, smiling. "You know, when my aunt is worried, she's hard to handle sometimes."

"OK"

Ahsoka nodded and left with Feral.

* * *

After hours of walking, Feral and Ahsoka had got everything on the list.

"Well, we've got everything."

Ahsoka said, reading the list carefully.

"Let's head back to the village." Feral said, looking around. "It's getting dark."

The two started their journey back. But when they're half way there, Ahsoka sensed that something was wrong.

"Feral" Ahsoka said, her body tensed. "I think that something is wrong."

"How?"

Feral asked. The former padawan shook her head.

"I don't know. I just feel it. Be careful."

"I will."

They both walked in silence until Ahsoka's sensitive auditory system picked up sounds of something familiar. The waves echoing in her montrals and she tensed up when she remembered them. They're the Separatist's droids.

"Separatists" Ahsoka suddenly said. "Droids, I hear them. They're at the village."

"That's not good." Feral said. "Let's go, I want to know why they're here."

"We should use the other way." Ahsoka suggested. "I hope we have a binocular with us."

"We don't." Feral gestured to the way that would take to the mountain near the village. "Let's go that way, the higher the safer."

"I agree."

Ahsoka nodded and they both quickly and silently made their way to the top of the mountain. After they got there, Feral and Ahsoka climbed up the tallest tree to see what had happened below.

The village was on fire, people were gathered at the square. Droids were everywhere, destroyed everything they saw.

"Why are they here?" Ahsoka frowned. "This planet had nothing special, only those herbs. This is the system where both Separatists and the Republic don't care much about."

"Maybe it's the medicine."

Feral suggested.

"The herbs here can be grown in the laboratory either." Ahsoka shook her head. "Why they're here?"

"Maybe for a new base." Feral shrugged. "Who knows?"

"We must warn the Republic." Ahsoka decided. "They're the only one who can get rid of those droids."

"No" Feral held Ahsoka's arm before she got down from the tree. "There are too much of them. We cannot get near the village without being spotted."

"Then what should we do?" Ahsoka pointed at the glimpse of the people at the square. "We can't let them there."

"Look, Ahsoka, it's just us now." Feral said. "It's getting dark. We will find some place to stay and think of something."

"Or we should attack them in the dark." Ahsoka suggested, her face bright with ideas. "They cannot spot us and they won't even think there are resistances on this planet!"

"Young friend" Feral frowned. "You're kidding. How a girl and a Zabrak will rescue all the villagers and drove those droids away?"

"I don't know, but we must help them."

"Or we can just steal their ship and take off."

"No, if one of their ship is missing, they'll question the villager and kill them one by one." Ahsoka argued. "We can't do that."

"Then we will go with my plan." Feral said, his voice showed that he started to lose patience. "Find some place to stay, rest, and think of something."

"Okay" Ahsoka agreed at last. "Let's go then."

The two of them slid down the tree and walked deep into the forest. After searching for half an hour, they find a small hole in the giant tree and got in. Both sat in silence for minutes before Ahsoka started to yawn.

"I will take the first watch." Feral said. "Will wake you when the moon was at the its highest on the sky."

"Okay"

Ahsoka nodded and rested her head against the wood. She sat still for a while before letting the sleep took her.

* * *

Maul sat still, letting the girl slept for a while before he took a bottle out of his pocket. The former Sith lord opened the bottle and put it under Ahsoka's nose for minutes. The substance inside was a very strong sleep drug, would make her sleep for days.

After he took the bottle away, Darth Maul stood up and yawned. Everything was accurate to his plan. Maul knew from hacking into the Separatists' transmitter a month ago that they would be going to this planet which he and Savage had secretly stayed for months.

He was thinking about leaving when he spotted a creature that was strong with Force coming to this planet. He had sensed Ahsoka. Maul knew that she was a padawan, a Jedi. However, he knew about the bomb at the Jedi temple and what had happened. So, after watching Ahsoka from the forest for a week, Maul made up his plan.

The Zabrak smirked and stood up. He bent down to pick Ahsoka up and started walking. He would wait for Kenobi at his secret base. Well, he would need those Jedis to clear up those droids anyway.

* * *

After a long walk, Maul arrived at his hideout. This hideout had many different entrances and Maul barely used the same entrances each time. He walked into the base and dropped Ahsoka on the bed next to Savage.

"Lord Maul, I don't think this is a wise idea, kidnapping her."

Lokka, the old doctor from the village said while cleaning some tubes at the corner of the room.

"I need her for my message." Maul shrugged. "And she still has a role in my plan."

"I understand." Lokka nodded. "However, my greatest concern is the village and the Separatists. You said you will save them from the Separatists if I do as you say…"

"A deal is a deal Lokka." Mual shut Lokka off before the old Zabrak could finish. "Those Jedis will wipe them out and save the villagers. Now I need you to be my long term healer for my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"Yes" Maul nodded to the shocked Zabrak. "Last week I went to find my another brother and I've succeeded. He's in coma, so I kept him in the tank at the medical bay 2. You will find him there and take a good care of him."

"Yes" Lokka nodded. "Anything I should know more?"

"He's the one I borrowed a name when I introduced myself to that girl."

Maul said and walked out of the room to his meditation room, leaving Lokka alone with unconscious patients.

* * *

Three days after the message was sent to the Temple

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex had arrived at Fenaria. They hid the ship in the jungle and found their way to the village. However, what they saw was destruction from the Separatist and hostages that were now the droids' slaves to build their new base.

"This is bad." Rex said, hiding a turmoil from worries about Ahsoka inside. "I hope she isn't a slave here too."

"She's not." Anakin said, his eyes searching for any clue about his former padawan. "I can't sense her."

"Nor can I sense Maul." Obi-Wan said. "But we have to tell the Republic about this invasion and free these villagers."

"This is just a unit of droids. It's too small for invasion. But with this peaceful world with only around 200 people, it does be enough." Anakin scanned the area to see if he had missed anything or any droids. "They're confident that no one will notice their activities."

"Let's contact master Plo first, then go free these villagers. If my calculation is correct, he and Luminara will have reached where the peace talk takes place by now." Obi-Wan concluded what they would do and they all made their way back to tell Plo Koon of what had happened here.

* * *

Ahsoka felt dizzy, she tried to move but she couldn't.

"Easy there little one. You had been sleeping for days."

A familiar voice came from somewhere on her left. Ahsoka blinked and saw Lokka sitting beside her bed.

"Lokka?"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." Lokka said. "But I have to save the villagers."

"What? Lokka, what's going on? Where am I? Where is Feral?"

Ahsoka asked while trying to get up and found herself being tied to the bed she was on.

"You're at an underground hideout." Lokka said softly. "Feral, or his real name, Maul, had kidnapped you. He wants you in his plan. I agree to help him because he said he would save the villagers from the Separatists."

"What?...Maul..?..."

Ahsoka was stunned for a minute before her memories kicked in. How could she forget?! She had forgotten that Dark Lord's face until Lokka said his name. That's it! Feral was Darth Maul. The Dark Lord she had been taught about in the Temple before she became Anakin's padawan. And now she was Maul's prisoner!

"I don't think you have no need to worry about yourself. He didn't say anything about destroying you or kill you, as far as I remember." Lokka continued despite the panic that had already set in Ahsoka's mind. "He only used you as a message to the Jedi Temple. All he wants is to get a Jedi name Obi-Wan Kenobi to come here."

* * *

Maul had sensed something new in his meditation. He had sensed Obi-Wan Kenobi. But No, no, he wouldn't attack until Obi-Wan and his friends had got rid of those droids. Maul knew that the master Jedi couldn't leave hostages in the hand of those droids. All he needed to do now was to wait. Oh, and there was young Skywalker, the chosen one, full with Force and strength. Maybe his plan would need more decoration and adaptation.

The former dark lord sank himself back into meditation. He sensed that one of his brothers started to gain some strength back while the other's condition was still stable. It wouldn't take long for Savage to gain consciousness and helped him with his plan. However, now he didn't seek only revenge, he also seek for a 'mate'.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin slaughtered the last droid and stood up to look around. The village was ruined but still able to be repair. No villagers had been killed, only injured.

"There is no sight of Ahsoka or Maul."

Obi-Wan said exhaustedly. Anakin nodded furiously in return. Rex looked around and sighed. He worried about Ahsoka, ina way that it shouldn't be.

Rex had known long ago that he might have feelings for the Torgruta girl. But she was a Jedi and he's just a clone, there was no way she would feel the same way. And if it did, there was no way it's going to work. No, Rex wouldn't betray the trust he had received from Ahsoka and General Skywalker. He would rather die than to do that.

"Ahsoka? Did you say Ahsoka?"

Suddenly, an old Twi'lek spoked to them. She left the group of the villagers who went to inspect the damage to approach them. Anakin immediately walked to her.

"Have you seen her?" Anakin asked. "Torgruta, about 1.7 meters tall, blue eyes…"

"Yes, she rents the room in my shop." The Twi'lek answered. "She's a nice girl…"

"Where is she?"

Anakin asked, cutting the old Twi'lek off. Obi-Wan walked to them and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, telling him to calm down.

"She and my another customer have gone into the forest days ago before the droids arrived." The Twi'lek said. "We haven't seen them since then."

"Who is the another customer?"

Obi-Wan asked, hoped that the answer wouldn't be likes what he had thought.

"His name is Feral." The Twi'lek said. "He's a Zabrak, red skin, black tattoos and white horns."

"Maul"

Obi-Wan shook his head while Anakin cursed silently. But at least, they had known that Maul wasn't working with the Separatists. BUt before they could ask the old Twi'lek further for more information, another Twi'lek ran to them.

"Aunt! The storm is coming. We better get in the shelter!"

"Come, we must get in the shelter" The old Twi'lek grabbed their arms. "Snow storm always comes after the migration of those fish. My shop might be ruined a little but the basement is still in a good shape."

* * *

After Lokka had told her about Feral's real identity. Ahsoka had stayed silent all the time. She tried to meditate to calm herself down. Now she needed to calm down and think. Ahsoka knew she had to get away from here and find a way to contact the Republic. But she still couldn't form any escape plan. And the time was ticking.

However, before she could think of anything, the door opened and someone came in. Ahsoka turned her head to see who had come and froze. It's Darth Maul.

Maul walked to where she was held down. He motioned for Lokka to leave the room and the old Zabrak nodded before walked out. Maul then sat down beside the bed.

"Good afternoon padawan Tano."

He said, his voice was cold but somehow smoother than she had thought.

"How did you know me?" Ahsoka frowned at him, debating with herself to not let the fear taking control. "No, I shouldn't ask. What is your plan?"

"Young one, I come here to make something clear." Maul still said with his too smooth voice. "I use you as a message, but dispose of you? No. I've no need to bring your master to the dark side."

"What?" Ahsoka asked. "What is your plan exactly?"

"It seems likes you have talked too much." Maul waved his hand and a strap formed itself to a gag. He then used the Force to gag her. Ahsoka struggled but she couldn't do nothing much against him. Maul then proceeded the conversation with calmness and coldness. "Now, be quiet and listened to me. I won't kill you anytime soon if you don't give me a reason to. I've no longer needed you in my plan but it seems likes keeping you alive will prevent your master from becoming another dark lord. So, I will let you stay alive as long as you do as I say. Understand?"

Ahsoka nodded after she had stared at him for a while, thinking. In the end, the former padawan decided that the only choice she had was to follow him, for now.

"Good"

Maul sensed no intention to fight from her and released the gag along with straps that held her down. Ahsoka choked a little and sat up. Mual then gestured to the door.

"Follow me."

Ahsoka followed him silently out of the room. Maul leaded her along many passages which Ahsoka tried her best to remember. After walking for a minute, they were in front of a room that had a bed and a door to its bathroom. Maul shoved her in and locked the door.

"Stay here for a while. This area is Force resistance, no use in trying to break out."

Maul said with a small smirk liked he was reading her thought.

"I will tell you when your master arrives."

With that, Maul was gone. The door to the passage they had come in slid shut after he walked out, leaving Ahsoka alone with a glittered light and silence.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
